


Who Needs Keys?

by ItsRainingAme



Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: Gen, So like locktouch, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsRainingAme/pseuds/ItsRainingAme
Summary: With locktouch, Itsuki can literally open any lock by touching it. A N Y.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Who Needs Keys?

"Yo Itsuki! There's a chest over here!" Touma signals Itsuki over to his direction.

"Can't you open it?" He asks.

"Nope. It's locked." Touma responds.

"Oh ok." Itsuki walks up to the locked chest and touches the lock.

"W-What!? How the hell did you do that?" Touma looks at the unlocked chest.

"Honestly, I don't know." Itsuki shrugs it off and continues to map out the Idolasphere.

~

"AAAAAA WHERE IS IT!?" Tsubasa frantically goes through her bag pockets.

"Tsubasa?"

"Um... I think I forgot my house keys in my room..."

"Sigh..." Itsuki touches the door handle and the door unlocks.

"H-HUH!?"

~

"Hmmm..." Itsuki puts his phone down to go get a drink of water.

Someone else puts their phone right next to his.

"Ok, what was Tsubasa saying again?" He goes to pick up a phone.

"Wait, this isn't my phone..." He turns it on.

The phone unlocks anyways.

"Wait, WHAT!?" He quickly puts it down and grabs his phone.

~

"Ah, nothing like ice cream in the summer time." Itsuki rests his arm on someone's car.

Said car suddenly starts beeping because it's unlocked.

"Well this is a problem..." He quickly makes a run for it, dropping his ice cream in the process.

~

"Itsuki, I um... need your help..."

"What is it Kiria?"

"There's this uh... locked box I have... And the key doesn't work..." Kiria says.

"What's in the box?"

"None of your business." She responds with a slight redness in her face.

"Ok... where is this box?" 

Kiria takes Itsuki to where she placed said locked box.

"Geez this is an old box."

"Well yeah... That's why the key doesn't work. Wait, how would unlock this thing anywa-"

Itsuki touches the lock before she finishes speaking.

"There." He walks off leaving Kiria in shock.

~

In school, every teacher locks their doors for lunch break.

Except Itsuki keeps accidentally unlocking them.

"Hey sensei, did you stop locking the doors or something?"

"Nope. What makes you ask that?"

"Nothing..." He walks off.

"DANG IT!" He screams in his mind.

~

"Ellie, we need to talk." Itsuki knocks on the door of the room she locked herself in.

"HELL NO!" She screams back.

"Sigh..." Itsuki touches the door handle and click is heard from inside the room.

"...what the hell..?"

"Like I said, we need to talk." He walks inside the room.

~

It's about midnight and Itsuki wants a snack.

"Aw... Hee Ho Mart's closed..." He accidentally touches the sliding doors.

The store alarm goes off.

"DANG ITTTT!!!" He screams before running off as fast as his legs can carry him.

~

"Itsuki-nii! Uncle Barry's not doing his job."

"What happened Mamori?"

"He's locked himself in the lesson studio just listening to Dia Witch songs."

"Apparently it's to hype up the next season." Ellie adds.

"Sigh..."

The three of them make their way to the lesson studio entrance.

"BARRY! GET THE HELL BACK TO YOUR JOB!" Itsuki screams at the door.

"DIA WITCH OR DIE!!! I'M NOT UNLOCKING THIS DOOR!" Barry screams back.

"WELL TOO BAD I AM!" He touches the door handle, unlocking it.

"That should do it." He pushes a shocked Mamori inside.

~

"ITSUKI I CAN'T GET THIS CABINET UNLOCKED!" Tsubasa runs up to him screaming.

"Why do you need in unlocked?"

"Mom's drunk again. Her hangover medicine is in that cabinet."

"Gotcha. Point me to it."

Tsubasa walks Itsuki to the locked cabinet.

"Here you go." He touches the handle.

"Thanks Itsuki!" Tsubasa grabs the hangover medicine and runs off.

**Author's Note:**

> The Fortuna Idols Discord server:  
> The place where fan fic ideas are born almost every day.


End file.
